This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to identify environmental risk factors associated with PTSD; the interaction between childhood trauma, adult trauma exposure and risk for PTSD as an adult;other factors including neighborhood and community disorder, impulsivity, attachment variables and education and IQ are associated with increased risk of PTSD. During the 2009 reporting period, we were successful with recruitment demonstrating full feasibility for the project as a whole. Since June, we completed over 500 detailed interviews with full biological and physiological measures as well as collecting DNA samples and assessment interviews on over 2500 subjects.